


Worth a million.

by Curianity



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Confessions, Deadpool - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Kidnapped Peter, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Abusive, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson - Freeform, Peter is eighteen, Sassy spider, Sensitive Wade, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Wade is in his thirties, Wade needs money
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curianity/pseuds/Curianity
Summary: So what happens when your parents are the famous Iron Man and Captain America?It makes people want to steal you and kindly ask them for money.It never happened before, being Spider-Man has it's perks.But this was to fast and unexpected. And now Peter is very much locked up in a smelly basement of a certain merc with a mouth. ( THIS MIGHT BE A LITTLE STRANGE, BUT I’M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS FANFIC. IF SOMEONE WANTS TO COPY AND CONTINUE IT IN THEIR OWN STYLE, LET ME KNOW. I think the storyline and plot and everything is pretty good and it’ll be a waste if it doesn’t have a ending. )





	1. Kidnapped

It was a chilly evening when Spider-Man was out patrolling the city of New York. Stopping some robbery's, nothing serious. The city was practically dead at the moment, not much was happening so the spider figured he could go take a break, get some pizza maybe. 

And he did just that, sitting on top of a rooftop, watching over the city happily eating his pizza slice. If the city stays this quiet, he could easily go home after he's done finishing his pizza and do some homework. 

He finished his pizza and shot a web to a building nearby, making his way home. When he came across some noise coming from a dark alleyway. He stopped to go check, and when he jumped off the roof to look around the dark alley, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The sound was probably just a scared cat so he ignored it all and got ready to take off again until he heard a trashcan fall over. He scooted over to look, and a pile of junk was the last thing he saw before someone knocked him out with something that felt like a wooden bat. 

-

Pain. On to back of his head. Where the bat hit him. Peter sat up and grabbed onto his head, moaning out of pain. He closed his eyes against the sharp light coming from the ceiling. When he openend his eyes he looked around the small room he was in and sat up straight. 

'What happend? Where is he? Who hit him in the back of his head?' All these questions rushed through his head. He checked his wrist to see if his web shooters were still attached to his suit, but they weren't. He still wore everything including his mask. Peter stood up and walked around the room, the walls were dirty looking bricks and there were no windows, only a mattress he just slept on, a set of drawers to the side against a wall, a dirty looking toilet and next to it a sink and some stairs that led to a door. He didn't even bother to check the drawers, he made his way over to the stairs when suddenly the door opened and closed just as fast, and there his kidnapper was. Peter backed off, folding his arms over each other.

''Why does this not surprise me? What do you want?'' He asked the male who wore a red and black skin suit, looking much like his own. 

''Oh baby boy, how nice to see you too!'' 

''Stop and answer me, is this just another one of your filthy jokes? Why did you _hit_ me? And why am i here Wade?!'' 

''I just love it when you use my real name, it's such a big turn on'' 

Peter sighed, dropping his head back. ''Stop, i'm serious''

Deadpool was quiet for a while and sighed himself, ''Take a seat spidey'' 

''I'd rather stand if you don't mind'' Peter said strict and sharp. 

''Fine'' Deadpool shrugged and took a seat on the stairs. ''I kidnapped you'' He began casually. 

The younger male rolled his eyes ''Yeah no shit, _why?_ '' 

''I need money, and i don't know anyone else who'll be willing to give me money so easily other than your pops'' Deadpool said fast, no emotions in his voice. 

Peter took some time to think and realize what was happening right now. ''You've  _kidnapped_ me?''

''Yeah... Sorry, it's nothing personal''

Peter dropped his arms to the side ''Oh thats just great! You really are insane in the brain huh? You can't _just_ kidnap someone! Why me? I thought we were _friends_ ''

''Spidey, i wouldn't hurt you or chop off your finger and send it to them, i would't! But you gotta help me out here, i literally have no money right now!'' 

''I don't care! You couldn't just come to me and ask me for a favor?! And don't you kill people for money?'' 

Deadpool looked down and fidget with his fingers. ''Sorry spidey, I don't make as much as i used to before, i can barely pay for my stink apartment'' Deadpool is never serious, he's a crazy, dangerous maniac, but right now he actually looked very sincere and sad. Peter could't help but feel pity for him, he sighed again and rubbed his forehead. 

After just standing there and thinking, he made his way over to the mattress and sat down. ''How much do you need?''

Deadpool looked over at him ''Couple thousand. They also can't know it's me'' 

Peter shook his head ''You're not very smart''

''we'll see'' 

Peter thought for a second ''Fine, but we need to make some deals'' 

''Anything you want is yours spidey!'' Wade said, feeling a lot better again. He stood up and placed his ass on the set of drawers. 

Peter looked around and at his mattress ''I want a _clean_ pillow and a clean cover''

Wade nodded ''And i want food 3 times a day. Including snacks and a bottle of water'' 

Wade nodded again and Peter looked over at the toilet ''And i wanna use the toilet upstairs''

''No can do, there is no toilet upstairs'' Wade said which made Peter sigh.

''What about a shower?'' 

''I can get you a bucket of water?'' 

Peter looked at him, waiting for Wade to burst out into laughter telling him it's all a joke, maybe a surprise party or anything else than this. 

But Wade doesn't laugh, Peter's never seen him so serious before, it's almost scary. 

He falls back into the mattress ''You gotta be kidding me'' he mumbles to himself. 

''Sorry sugar, wish there was any other way i could keep your fine ass over in my basement, don't you think this is a little exciting?''

Great, he's his normal self again.

And with that Wade leaves the basement and Peter by himself for now.


	2. The kiss.

So here he was, sitting on a filthy looking mattress in a poor looking basement of a crazy (broke) mercenary. What is Perter's life about even. 

Wade brought him some food and water, and all the other things Peter had asked for, that's the least the older male could do for his favorite spider, Wade felt guilty and wrong for kidnapping Peter and for hitting him with a baseball bat, but he's never been this desperate and he didn't know what else to do. Maybe he could have asked Peter for a favor instead, but Peter wouldn't take him seriously, and even if he would his parents wouldn't give him shit. Besides, having his favorite hero locked up in his basement is not such a bad thing to have. 

He also got Peter some normal clothing, some sweatpants and a black taco shirt (that Wade might have owned) he's never seen the spider's face before, but he's about to right now.

The merc walked down the stairs with his hand covering his eyes, "Are you decent?" he asked and almost tripped over the last step. 

"Yeah, you can look" Peter didn't care so much about Wade seeing his face, there were worser things like getting kidnapped and having to live in his own pee smell. 

Wade dropped his hand and took a good look at the boy, and when he saw his face he felt his heart flutter with butterflies,

[Oh my...]

{He's not just sexy but also adorable as hell}

[Yes, i agree. He looks like a puppy]

Wade stepped a little closer to the mattress this angel looking peanut was sitting on,

"Oh baby boy! Look at you!" He covered his mouth with his fingers and dropped to his knees in front of him,

"Don't be weird Wade" Peter said like the grumpy cat he is. 

Wade couldn't stop looking at him, the guy had a face carved by angels, with big brown doe eyes, pink lushes lips which'd he do dirty things to, his messy brown locks all over the place, and that skin; so much not like his own, it looks smooth and soft and Wade wants to touch it. 

Peter noticed Wade had been looking at him, just sitting there and it made him feel a little uncomfortable so he looked away and cleared his throat. 

"Can you get me some comic books? Or whatever else" He began.

Wade nodded furiously "Anything for you baby boy!" 

Peter rolled his eyes and watched Wade go, he took a chance to glance at his ass and his back for a second but snapped out of it 'No, don't be weird Peter' 

He took a sip of his water and collapsed onto his stomach, hiding his face in his pillows. And he laid there sighing and groaning until minutes later he heard a door open again. 

"I hope you like these spidey, if you don't i can go get some others at the store" Wade threw the comic books at Peter and the younger male took a look at them, "No, they're fine. Thanks" Why should he thank this guy, and what for even?

Wade took a seat on the floor on the opposite of Peter and just stared at him like a dog who wants attention. Peter looked up at him and raised one eyebrow "What?" Wade didn't respond, just smiled instead although Peter couldn't see. 

Peter focused on his comic books and tried to concentrate, but sighed after a failed attempt. He threw one comic book at Wade "Stop looking at me, creep" Wade smiled again and opened the book Peter threw at him.

They sat like that for a couple of hours until Peter felt tired and closed his book and rubbed his eyes, "You tired?" Wade looked up.

Perter nodded, "Don't you want diner?" 

"No, it's okay" 

"Do you skip meals often?" Wade asked in a serious tone. 

Peter laid his head on the pillow and rolled his eyes at Wade, ignoring his question. 

"Okay" the older man sighed "I'll let you rest your eyes" 

he got up and placed the comic books on the set of drawers, "Goodnight spidey~" 

Peter hummed at that and watched Wade leave the basement and turn off the lights, he sighed and closed his eyes hoping he could get some sleep. This is gonna be a long week, or however long Wade wants to keep him here. 

_____

And that is how it went on for the next couple of three days, Wade would do like he said, bring him enough food and water, some entertainment and clean clothes. Peter still smelled awful because he refused to bathe in a bucket while Wade would help him scrub his back. 

"Did you contact my parents already?" Peter asked looking up from his book about dinosaurs Wade had picked out.

"Eh, no" Wade shook his head "They need to get scared first, so it'll be easier"

Peter rolled his eyes "They don't get scared, we're talking about my parents here, dad would just get angry and not rest until he's found me, and pop would cry himself to sleep every night, thats not what i want!" For a second Peter realized what they were doing and how his parents must feel right now. He felt guilty, he felt guilty for not trying to escape and he felt guilty for feeling pity for Deadpool. 

Why is he this way? Why would he pick Wade's needs above his own hard working loving parents? He must be the worst adopted son ever. 

"Oh hey hey wow, what's wrong? Don't cry!" Wade moved closer to Peter when he saw tears appearing in the spider's eyes. 

Peter looked away and wiped his eyes with the back of hand "Don't touch me okay" 

Wade backed off "Sorry spidey" he sighed and looked down.

{Look what you're doing! You've made our little spidey cry!}

[Comfort him, hug him]

'No, that'll only make it worse' 

{He needs a hug!}

[He needs his pappa's hug]

'We can't let him go, we need the money' Wade felt desperate and lost, he wanted to let Petey go but he needed money and if he'd let him go now, Petey would never look at him again and tell his parents and he'd go to prison or worse.

The older man looked over at his little spider and saw him looking down, sobbing quietly. 

Wade moved on ever so gently as if walking on glass and sitting next to spidey not even daring to touch him. 

Peter lifted his head and caught Wade just sitting inches away from him, he took the change to examine his mask and the white of his eyes.

Wade didn't move, couldn't move, Peter was so close to him he could definitely smell him, and he smelled nice for someone who hasn't showered in days. "Wade?" his voice was so soft and tired, "Hmm?" Peter looked away "Take off your mask?" he asked. 

"Why?" 

Peter shrugged "You know what I look like"

"So?"

"it's only fair if you show me your face" 

Wade sighed "You wound't want to see my face baby boy, i'm not showing it for your own sake''

"Wade, i wanna see it, please?"

[Just show it! You can't say no to that face]

{He already hates us, he can't hate us more}

[Spidey is not like that, he's kind]

Wade sighed again, "Fine, baby boy"

Peter smiled satisfied, covering his eyes with his hand "Tell me when it's okay to look"

 

Wade took off his mask in one quick motion, holding his mask between his fingers, "Okay, you can look" he prepared himself for any faces that Peter might make, whether is was pity or disgust. 

the brunette dropped his hands to his lap, he saw a man wearing a funny looking suit, looking much like his own. The man had a unique face, there was nothing wrong with his features, it was his skin that was different, he had no hair, not even on the place where his eyebrows were supposed to be. Wade had brown eyes, deep as the night, it held so much pain. He barely had any lips, they were thin and chapped and Peter licked his own wondering what it'd be like kissing them. 

He cleared his throat and looked away when he realized he's been staring, "Wade?"

"Yes spidey?" 

"You're not so bad as you think you are" He looked over at him again and smiled.

Wade felt himself heat up in his face and looked away, "E-erm, thank you spidey"

Peter thought it was a good idea to kiss him on the cheek to show him that he does not care how Wade looks like. That didn't go so well, Wade turned his head back just when Spidey kissed him, on the lips that is. 

The younger male backed off and covered his mouth with his hand, his brown eyes wide with shock. 

"I-I'm s-sorry!" He stuttered.

Wade was speechless for a while, not exactly knowing what to do or say, he started to panic. 

[Kiss him again, proper this time!]

Wade couldn't think, he followed his instincts and crashed his lips back on spideys who couldn't move or breathe.

After looking at Wade with his eyes closed and somehow looking relaxed, he slowly closed his eyes as well and tried to kiss back. 

They were kissing, sort of, it was a little awkward since Wade's nose crushed his own, Peter grabbed the merc at his face and tilted his head so their lips fitted perfectly on each other.

Wade's lips were chapped but soft, and he didn't taste so bad, he tasted mostly like Mexican food and cola. Peter relaxed into the kiss and allowed Wade to caress his arms and shoulders. 

 

'What the hell are you doing Peter Parker?' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee! Boys kissing is fun!


	3. Dumb Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm so inactive, i haven't felt like writing and my inspiration is at 0 right now. Buuuut i'm gonna give it a shot anyway.
> 
> Sorry if it sucks D:

Peter openend his eyes. When did he close them again?

Right in front of him were a set of two, enjoyable looking eyes, they were closed as well.

 

"What are you doing!?" Is all he could yell when he pushed the older man away, covering his face.

Did they seriously just kiss? Him and Wade?!

 

"I'm-m sorry spidey!" Wade was at lost for words, he couldn't think straight.

"I'm sorry, i thought you were okay with it" He held up his hands in defense.

{Why would he like kissing us, dumbass?}

 

"It's, It's okay" The brunette calmed down a little, he couldn't blame Wade, he was just as quilty.

"I'm sorry, I.." He didn't even dare to look the man in the eyes. This wasn't happening right now.

  
Why did they kiss? Ans why did that stupid spider like it?

He didn't _like_ Wade, did he?

 

"Erm.." Speaking of, the older male cleared his throat, moving to get up. "I, eh.."

This was so uncomfortable.

 

After young Peter gathered his thoughts together, he could finally sorta think straight "I'm sorry Wade.. It's not your fault. It's just... This can't happen"

He still didn't look the man in his pretty brown eyes, he just couldn't.

 

After no answer in a while he looked up at him anyway. "Why not?" the man asked seriously.

 

The brunette now got up as well, "Well... It just can't" He stood his ground and looked him straight in the eye, it was hard but he had to make sure Wade _understood_.

 

Peter had always been a smart kid, and now he is a smart adult. He knew very well that he could _not_ develop feelings for the merc. His dads would never approve. Hell he'd probably be grounded till his 30thies.

Him, Spider-man could not be in a relationship with fucking Deadpool.

 

Or could he?.. The thought of them _together_ didn't sound as bad as he thought it should.

 

Whats happening to him!? What's he thinking?

Maybe being locked up in your own piss smell for so long, just reading comic books over again all day can really mess with your brain.

"I-I'm sorry.."

Peter moved away from the mattress they were standing on. He rested his forhead against the brick wall. He needed to think straight.

 

The older man sighed, walking up behind the younger man, "It's okay Spidey, I understand you completly"

Peter openend his eyes, turning around and facing him "Do you?"

It would make things easier if he did.

 

"Yes" Wade answered, "I understand, don't worry about it" the mans face was serious and somehow cold, or was that pain he saw?

Why would he be hurt, does the man like him?

 

"Wade?"

"Hmm?"

...

"What do you feel for me?"

He probably shouldn't ask. He wouldn't like either answers.

"..."

"Well?"

'That's it, the answer, he doesn't like me.' The brunette thought  to himself.

He dropped his head, only for the older man to reach up and grab his chin, making him face him.

Peter looked at him with a confused look. The older man stepped closer, not once losing sight of his target, those pink lips again.

"Wa-"

...

The older male's warm lips were pressed against his own again.

Peter was so confused, Wade understood? Why is he doing this again?

But he gave up, he relaxed and closed his eyes.

Eventually pressing his body against the bigger mans chest.

 

"I hate you.." he mumbled in between the kiss.

Wade didn't like that, he harsly grasped Peter at his slim waist, pressing him _even_ closer to his warm body.

He moved his lips harder, enjoying the young adults taste and the warmth that came with it.

 

"What are you doing?" Peter somehow mumbled, a little bit clearer this time, still giving in to that stupid man.

"What does it look like?" Wade mumbled back, pressing the youths back against he cold, brick wall. He made Peter whimper, which made him grin evilish.

 

The brunette noticed and pulled back, examing those pretty eyes only inches away. "I thought you understood"

"I do understand sweetheart"

"S-"

"I just don't care"

"Wha-?"

"I like you, spidey. More than a lot, and for a really long time now"

...

"I don't care what you think, I know you like me too, I don't know why but if you didn't you wouldn't do this with me"

Peter sighed and looked away, closing his eyes so he could think.

"I'm so sorry, you're my favorite person in the world. I don't ever wanna make you unhappy"

"Favorite person?" Peter looked back at him, "Wha-? How can I be..?"

"You are" The older man placed his hands on his precious spider's face, gently holding him and looking him straight in the eyes.

"I don't have anyone else, but you right now"

Peter felt weak, he felt tired and he wanted things to _just_ be easy, he wanted to be happy.

He wanted Wade to be happy, he deserved it. He wanted to be with him, but he can't.

~~~~~

 

The next day things were back to normal, Wade would just bring the young man three meals a day, enough water, entertaiment and even a sponge with some soap and shampoo. He thought maybe Peter wanted to wash his hair in the sink. The brunette ignored how distant Wade was, he felt like the man was emberassed, and trying to leave him alone. The man understood after all, he got what he wanted, he got to kiss him, now he can leave him alone.

But Peter didn't want the stupid merc to leave him alone, he wanted to be close to Wade. But then again, he also wanted to go home and forget about it all. He would set his mind off of him, and think about his parents, about what they must feel right now. He wondered if they were looking for him themselves, of course they would.

He wondered if they'd find him, and what they'd do if they did. Would they try to kill Wade? Would they arrest him? He wouldn't want any of that to happen, he wants thing to go as planned. He doesn't want Wade in trouble.

 

Why does Peter have to be like this?

Why can't he just be wild and careless? Why can't he _just_ roll with it?

Why would it be such a bad thing if he did felt something for the 'unpredictable' man.

If Wade loved him, and took care of him and made him happy, would it be such a bad thing?

What kind of boyfriend would Wade be? The one that gets mad at _him_ when he would cheat, or mad at the person he'd cheated with? Not that Peter would ever cheat on someone, but would Wade still be a gentleman about it? About anything really. Would he apologize after a fight even though Peter is to blame?

Would Wade be the kind of person he _could_ fall in love with? Or is he already in love with the man..?

_Is Wade in love with him?_

 

"Arrghh!" The brunette groaned and hid his face underneath the pillow, cursing at himself for questioning so many dumb things. For thinking this way about _him_.

 

The young adult heard the door open and close again. He quickly sat up straight and openend a comic book, not even looking up at the man when he came in.

 

"Peter?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i haven't updated since forever. I keep saying i'll do it tomorrow but it never comes to it xd. I suck, i'm sorry. I'll try to get some inspiration soon. Thanks for the support! ;D


	4. Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took a while since I updated. Haven't felt much inspiration lately. Besides my own laptop sucks stinky ass but my dad got a new computer who's 10 times more faster and better, so I'd using this one :D:D:D
> 
> ALSO HAVE YOU SEEN RYAN AND ANDREW KISS AT THE GOLDEN GLOBES. LIKE OMG. I COULDN'T STOP LOOKING AT IT.   
> SPIDEYPOOL IS SO REAL. Even if it isn't, it was nice of them to make my ovaries explode c': 
> 
> I really hope Andrew Garfield is gonna be in Deadpool 2, even if he's not gonna be his love interest.

 

 

 

This was a stupid idea. What did he expect would happen? Kidnapping Spiderman and asking for money in return to Iron Man and fucking Captain America? 

These people were good people, they were everyone's hero. And Wade, the crazy maniac asshole he was had to make those hero's _worry_ about their precious son. What must they be thinking? They must be worried sick. 

And how did he know for sure Peter wasn't gonna tell his parents it was Wade fucking Wilson who kidnapped him and dumped him in a bloody basement? 

Peter didn't deserve this, he deserves a careless, peaceful life. Why did Wade even get involved. 

Although Wade always comes over as someone who's obnoxiously loud, carefree and annoying, he was actually just very sensitive, and deep down he wanted to be happy too. Which he wasn't, he never really was. But spending time with his favorite hero, his idol and inspiration were the most precious and beautiful time he could spent with anyone. 

He always happily jumped from roof to roof trying to keep up with the obviously faster spider. He enjoyed fighting crime next to his idol, having his back and cracking stupid jokes in between the bleeding. He most of the time managed to make the spider crack a smile or even laugh. Which all the more made his heart fill with love and hope. 

During the years of them teaming up every now and then had Wade fall in love bit by bit for Peter. He always enjoyed every second of being around him. He really was like a dog getting the attention it seeked.

Although they were kind of considered ''friends'' they never hung out outside of ''work'' and Wade never saw his baby boy's face before, he didn't care that much though, he could wait forever, whenever Peter was ready to show him. And now he had seen it, but it was very different than what he expected. He didn't wanted it this way. 

A couple days ago he was desperate, he needed money and no one wanted to help him, he felt lonely and stressed. At the time it must've sounded like a good idea, but now that he has seen Peter this sad and confused, he couldn't keep it up. He had to do what is right.

\---

"Peter?" He asked as he got down in the basement.

"Yeah?" 

Wade sighed, hesitating for a minute, should he really? 

He looked at Peter, who was sitting on the mattress with the covers covering his lower body, reading a comic book. 

"You can go" He cleared his throat.

"What?" The brunette asked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

The mercenary sighed again, dropping his head to the back. " I said, you can go, go home, we're done here" he said a little louder and clearer his time.

"..."

He turned around to walk back to the stairs "No! Wait" 

Wade turned back around, watching as Peter struggled to get up due to his legs tangled up in the covers.

Peter couldn't look him in the eye, instead he looked down at the dirty floor, rubbing his arm. "I don't wanna.." 

"What?.. Sorry, didn't catch that"

The brunette sighed "I said, I don't wanna go, okay. Why would you just kick me out? Do you feel guilty _now_?" 

"Yeah, I do. It's not right and I see that now. So please, go home, to your parents" 

Wade was really sad, he didn't want Peter to leave actually, but not for the reasons he had before.  
He also didn't want Peter telling everyone that it was Wade, and then having everyone despise him.

Peter sighed, smiled with pity and stepping closer to Deadpool. Placing his fingers on either side of Wade's mask, slowly rolling it up and over his head. 

Wade looked at him confused, "I..eh.." He felt Peter's long fingers slowly caressing his cheeks and cheekbone. 

Oh boy was he flustered, he couldn't move let alone think or speak. "What... is it.." He managed to get out.

"I dont know, I just really don't wanna go Wade. Lets keep going" The brunette looked with pity in the mercenary's sad eyes. "Lets stay here together"

 

\---

And so they did, day in and day out Wade would take care of Peter, suprising him with delicious meals and sweets. He got his little spider a tub, which they could fill up with warm water. It's big enough for Peter alone to fit in. Instead of reading comic books all the time, they'd play with Wade's Nintendo DS or colour in Wade's coloring book for adults. They'd share all kinds of embarrassing and scary stories together. Letting the time pass by slowly.

Peter actually felt happy and relaxed, Wade was really fun to talk to and be around with. Whatever Peter said Wade would always agree with him. He didn't understand how anyone could hate this man, he was so kind and caring. Always trying to make Peter feel as comfortable and at home as much as possible. Much enough to make him forget why he was here in the first place.

Days went by, and neither of them even knew how many. They laughed and they relaxed. It was also kinda nice to take a break from his life, his jobs and the people around him. Being with Wade felt like a carefree vacation. He didn't even think about going home anymore, he didn't got the change to, Wade was always there, cheering him up. Every now and then sneakily placing a kiss on whatever body part of Peter he could reach. Peter was always a little flustered but he didn't mind, it made him laugh. 

After enough days he could say to himself that at this moment he is _happy_. He didn't had any problems or stress, he completely forgot about it all. 

Wade started out kissing him on places far away from his lips, like his wrist, shoulder, hair, but slowly getting closer. To his cheeks, nose, forehead. Eventually, carefully his lips, first a peck, wondering what Peter thought of that. After a positive reaction, he would rest his lips on the spiders a little longer, all until they were fully making out. 

Peter was so flustered all the time, and Wade would be in heaven, not coming down anytime soon. When they weren't to busy kissing they'd cuddle together, sleep together, play games together. And not just like friends anymore, they looked like the clingiest couple ever.

"Wade?~" the brunette sighed happily "Hmm?.." responded the mercenary who had his nose digged into those brown locks.

"Can we go outside today?" he tilted his head so he could look back at his new lover. 

Wade thought for a second, "I don't know baby boy" 

"Oh pleaseeee?" Peter pleaded, turning on his cutest doll like puppy eyes.

It made Wade smile, how silly his little spider was "I guess.. If you behave" he smirked which made Peter poke him in the side with his elbow "Ow" 

Peter got up, handing Wade a hand so he'd get up as well "The sunlight will probably blind me" he joked

Wade smiled in response, turning serious when Peter looked away. Why didn't he trust Peter completely to go outside, he wouldn't try to get away.. he wants to stay here. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short, I'm lazy... I'll try to update sooner next time ;D
> 
> Also, I've been thinking about starting a new one... might not be to long idk, don't even know how long  
> this one is gonna be..
> 
> But should I make a Circus AU or a Mental Hospital/Insane Asylum AU? I dunno... I wanna do something that hasn't been done much before. 
> 
> Okay, lemme know :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
